


Let me hear you/I hear it in my sleep

by nonameatall



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Lace Panties, M/M, Manhandling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing, felix calls jack babygirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonameatall/pseuds/nonameatall
Summary: It wasn't the fact that Jack was wearing a skirt, the kiss, or even the fact that it was too short. It was when Jack bent over and was wearing fucking red lace panties.~or the one where Jack teases Felix in hopes he'll snap~





	Let me hear you/I hear it in my sleep

Jack was being a fucking  ** _tease_** all night.  
  
It started when the two men were trying to figure out what to wear to go out to dinner with their YouTube friends. Since Jack had just moved to Brighton they wanted to give him a warm welcome.   
  
Felix had just flopped down on the couch, he had thrown on a sweatshirt and his signature skinnies. He never took too long to get ready, unlike Jack who was taking almost too long.   
  
"Fe?" came light skips down the stairs. Jack stepped into the living room wearing a **[black maxi skirt](http://www.hm.com/us/product/19634?gclid=CjwKEAjw387JBRDPtJePvOej8kASJADkV9TLHfLjMNbYqOK8YcHwidbNn7YwiKe1ExKaci4Y7EEUmxoCvk7w_wcB&article=19634-B&utm_source=google-shopping&utm_medium=comparison&utm_campaign=us_Ladies_Skirts_Short&utm_content=19634&s_kwcid=AL!860!3!55029717597!!!g!357949364797!&ef_id=WTMvaQAAAHbsrlTf:20170604220101:s)**  that just barely covered his ass. He stood in front of Felix and did a twirl. The sight was obscene, the thin black fabric was stretched over Jack's feminine hips and clung tightly to his now smooth thighs, Jack had shaved his legs bare.  
  
"Do ya' think it's too short Fe'?" Jack's brow furrowed in concern, he looked like genuinely wanted the answer. "Cause when I bend over.."  
  
Felix choked and had to take a second to compose himself, "Uh y-yea' it's a tad s-short.."   
  
Jack broke out into a grin and kissed Felix hard on the cheek before running out with a quick, "Thank you so much Fe'!"  
  
It wasn't the fact that Jack was wearing a skirt, the kiss, or even the fact that it was too short. It was when Jack bent over and was wearing fucking  **[red lace panties](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/floral-lace-mix-cheeky-panty-body-by-victoria?ProductID=333939&CatalogueType=OLS&colorCode=9E5)**.  



End file.
